Crescent
by Emidra
Summary: His expression did take my breath away but for all the wrong reasons. Pure unadulterated hatred dawned his flawless features. His stance instantaneous became protective – guarded. Like he was about to rip the girl to shreds.
1. Chapter 1

Crescent:

All original character belong to the ever talented Stephenie Meyer. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED.

The girl walked through the brightly lit foyer. It was as if she appeared out of thin air. She was small, slight, the hint of curves just beginning to develop on her wiry frame. She had long luxurious copper hair that fell in soft waves past her shoulder blades, big bright emerald eyes and deathly pale with a look of apprehension on her face. I could not blame her. I could only imagine the horror of the scene in front of her. Seven vampires that although had sworn off human blood could be terrifying in there own right. Humans were often ill at ease with the Cullens' although they could never quite put a finger on it. I appeared to be the one exception to the rule. I wondered briefly how she'd managed to come this far from the town. Nothing surprised Alice. I glanced at the psychic in question but her eyes were empty. My own personal miracle stiffened at the sight of the girl. I almost giggled. I felt sympathy for the girl. She would be ever so perplexed when Emmett would suddenly pick her up and run her miles away in the blink of an eye but Emmett looked dead to the world – shocked. I glanced around the room. Esme and Carlisle looked anxious. Rosalie's drop dead gorgeous face looked stunned and Jasper looked thirsty as always. I saved Edward's expression for last knowing that he would probably leave me winded. His expression did take my breath away but for all the wrong reasons. Pure unadulterated hatred dawned his flawless features. His stance instantaneous became protective – guarded. Like he was about to rip the girl to shreds.

Why was this child making them act so?

"Well, not exactly the salutation I was anticipating. I expected better of you Carlisle." The girl murmured in celestial tones breaking the silence. Her emerald eyes flickered around the room and as she turned to me I was hit over the head with beauty that rivaled Rosalie's. It was almost painful to look towards such flawlessness. She had the face of Miss Universe, pale, clear skin with not a blemish in sight, wide eyes and full slightly pouted lips. Her highly arched eyebrows gave her a constant expression of surprise. Adorable. If she had been any sweeter I'm sure even Edward's diamond hard and venom covered teeth would be prone to cavities. The seconds ticked by slowly nobody daring to speak a word. Realization clicked in my mind - A vampire and by the look of the others reactions a vampire with no reserve on my safety or health. I shuddered involuntary. I felt Edward's hand snake around by waist. "Now now," the girl cooed "I knew you wouldn't be rapturous to see me but you ought to offer some hospitality. Shall I assume you invited me warmly into your living room?" The girl shot me a beautiful smile. I was afraid to look away, afraid the illusion of her perfection would disappear, that the perfect porcelain doll in front of me would shatter if I missed a second of her gaze.

"Eileen. Eileen stop." The voice sounded faintly like Carlisle it rang with authority that only a coven leader could manage. I was woozy. The walls spun in the same fashion as when I came face to face with flowing blood. I blinked a few times and realized I was on the floor. How had that happened? I didn't remember falling. Edward was crouched over me teeth bared and a low growling sound erupted from deep within his chest. I tried to not be afraid. Green eyes. Not red. Not crimson. Not ruby. Green. Green. Green. I chanted this over and over in my head. The color difference had to mean something didn't it?

"Oops. Silly me," the girl who I assumed to be Eileen giggled. "I really can't help it you know, I haven't been around a _human_ in such a very long time." She stressed the word human and a felt a tremor of fear wash over me. Even as she said it her emerald eyes darkened. The affect was shocking against her alabaster skin. "But alas, I must abstain for the time being I'm afraid. You see Carlisle I mean your coven no harm and I would hate to disrupt this charming little domestic abode… unless it is absolutely necessary of course." The girl paused as she glanced around the room no doubt taking in the cheery environment although even I could feel the tension. I hated to imagine what Jasper was currently feeling. "Although of course I full out admit this is not purely a social visit." She finished.

"No harm? Your thoughts speak else wise." Edward spoke for the first time or more accurately, snarled. His protective stance never lifted. The tendons in his arm stood out. His fury also reminded me of the first time I met him. I had cowered away from such a stare. Eileen however seemed to meet it full on. Her sweet tone turned harsh. As harsh as satin could sound.

"The girl isn't part of the coven. But you can relax for the time being Edward. You're behaving like an animal. Do you honestly think I have no self control at all? I have been able to contain my bloodlust when needed for centuries. My knowledge on our species is far superior to yours or anyone in your family. In comparison I make Carlisle look like an infant." I had to laugh at the comparison. Especially when the girl did not look like she was a day over twelve. Her brow furrowed in concentration and it all went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mainly this was just me testing the waters in the world of fanfiction. I have read it for ages and ages. But I have never felt confident enough with my English skills to post anything. By the way, I would really appreciate if you would be able to tell me if there are any major gaps in my English. I really want to get better but it is not helpful when you go to a French Immersion school. Anyways, this is currently a plotless start to a story that I may continue to help with my impatience to the countdown of Eclipse. What do you think? Any comments would be appreciated!

- Emidra


	2. Chapter 2

All original character belong to the ever talented Stephenie Meyer. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED.

Chapter Two: Crescent

By: Emidra

Just a reminder: This story now contains/will contain potential ECLIPSE SPOILERS. You have been warned!

My period of unconsciousness was bizarre. I couldn't quite place it but something was defiantly off. I had a lot of experience in the matter of being passed out – I did it on a regular basis. This was different. No blood … no speeding motorcycles to crash into trees … and no Edward to blame for my hyperventilation.

What confounded me even more is although my mind wandered through the darkness at an alarming pace, my body was consciously aware of the floor. My finger traced the grooves in the breaks between the pine floor boards.

Another feeling I became startling aware of was the icy hand clamped in mine. How peculiar. If Edward was still beside me – his hand tracing circles on my wrist, what was wrong with my eyes? It was if an opaque sheet had formed across my vision blocking all light.

I use to joke constantly about being blinded by Edward's beauty. Could that have truly happened with Eileen?

Or a better question yet was what happened to my hearing? I was reminded vaguely of a time when I had fallen off my front porch and into an awaiting hornet's nest. As any accident prone soul can vouch, running with a horde of angry wasps following your every move is not the best combination for success.

The buzzing that filled my ears was slightly muffled, obscuring any noise that I may have been able to hear under normal circumstances. I shivered involuntary. I never had been particularly fond of bees.

When I was entering the point of hysteria, chances are I had remained calm for so long because somehow, I was still under Jasper's presence even if I couldn't see him. But as suddenly as the black came, it dissolved. Leaving the living room exactly how it had been however many minutes ago with the obvious distinction of three unaccounted for vampires.

"Where are they?" I croaked out. My voice also appeared to have been affected during my episode. I sounded indistinctly like a chain smoker. Edward's eyes opened wide in false innocence. I didn't trust him for a minute.

"Whoever do you mean? Did you have a pleasant nap?"

"Eileen. Jasper. Emmett. Take your pick buddy and that wasn't any sleep that I've ever experienced." Sarcasm dripped off my tone. Edward replied with an aggravating,

"Hmm."

"Where are Emmett and Jasper? Their not taking care of her are they? I don't want to kill her…" I trailed off leaving the question hanging in the air. I was positive it was going to remain unanswered. I guess I could wait for Jasper. He was never protective as the rest of the family often was. He gave explanations straight, without the fear that he might scare me.

… If he came back …

"Calm down Bella, nothing is going to happen to you." Alice announced confidently. I had to take her word for it. But all those gaps in her visions lately left me too anxious to appear composed.

"Don't worry about the boys either Bella, they _are _taking care of Eileen but not in the connotation you think. Mind you even if they attempted to take her out of commission I doubt they could." I knew Esme meant well, but that was not the way to calm my fragile nerves. Heartbeats passed as I waited for Esme to continue and she complied,

"Carlisle just didn't want her to hunt close to town and Edward didn't want her to pass the La Push boundary line by accident. We don't want her to hurt anyone accidental or purposely for that matter. We don't want a war. Between the brawn and brains my boys possess they should manage alright." Esme smiled kindly and in a maternal nature smoothed down my hair in reassurance.

Rosalie snorted elegantly at the comment on the topic of "brains." Only Rosalie could possibly make a snort sound attractive with the obvious exception of Edward of course.

"I sincerely hope you are referring to Jasper as the brains of this operation and not my husband." Even with the tension I felt, Rosalie's sarcastic remark about Emmett's intelligence assured me more of the situation at hand than Esme's motherly comfort.

"Thanks a lot mom." Edward groaned. I could tell Edward was irritated that Esme had presented me with crucial information. I however was ecstatic. My sanity was at the moment still intact. Eileen truly existed.

"Edward, there really is no reason not to tell her. She will be around the house quite a bit… She'll also probably want to talk to Bella and there's really nothing you can do to stop her. She's positively lethal. Not to mention one of the most stubborn creatures I have met in my entire existence." Carlisle murmured.

Lethal. The word held such disconcerting memories for me. Lethal was how Laurent described James… How I myself had described Victoria. Lethal, deadly, dangerous. The arrangement never leads to triumph.

Fabulous. I really was a lure for peril. Even with my days numbered. Even with my wedding approaching. Even with my heart beating away its final beats. Even with an entire coven of vampires ready to throw themselves off a building, in front of a speeding bullet … an out of control car…

I knew I was being melodramatic but honestly how many ladders could I have possibly walked under as a child? Could Renee have had a black cat when I was an infant that I never knew about? Could Charlie-

My internal ramblings were interrupted once again by Rosalie's musical bells of a voice.

"Honestly Bella, do you truly think Alice and I would let Jasper and Emmett out of our sight if there was any possible danger waiting for them?"

True. So very true. Why couldn't I ever think rationally when I was in a full out panic? For the second time Rosalie's blunt sincerity was far superior for my emotional status than the other Cullen clan members' unvarying reassurances. I was surprised. Rosalie's relationship with me was still rocky yet with recent events; I felt the uncontrollable urge to embrace her – as my sister.

Hmm. Sorry it took awhile to update. I decided to re write the plot (which in turn made me rewrite my cached chapters) so my story could be Eclipse compliant. I also apologize for my horrible grammar/spelling/phrasing and the lack of action. This chapter was mostly filler as well as a set up for future plot twists.

Anyways, you will find out more about a certain character in the next chapter which I have all planned out. I just need a stretch of about an hour to type the whole thing up; it also will be a lot longer than my previous ramblings so keep your eyes peeled. If I haven't bore you to tears yet, expect an update in the next week or two.

Any feedback is welcome and will be used. )

Cheers,

- Emidra


End file.
